Practice
by Lil' Black Angel
Summary: Yaoi. Lloyd x Genis, mention of LxC,GxP. Lloyd and Genis decide to practice kissing together one night to impress the girls that they each like only to have unforeseen consequences. Beta'd and Complete.
1. Humorous Beginnings

"Practice"

By: Lil' Black Angel

Beta'd By: Anima Sage Kurai

Pairings:Lloyd x Genis, mention of Lloyd + Colette, Genis + Presea

Summary: Lloyd convinces Genis to practice kissing with them so that they can impress the ones that they have crushes on.

Feedback: Please, I love hearing from people.

Warnings: Shounen-ai, boys kissing.

Disclaimer: Tales of Symphonia is copyrighted 2003 to Namco. I do not own any part of it. This fanfic is for entertainment only. No profit was made from it.

* * *

The sun was just starting to set when the group decided to rest for the evening. They chose a small meadow surrounded by forest for their camp. It was a quiet area except for one thing.

"Why do we have to sleep outside?" Zelos complained.

"Because you spent all of our money on that junk!" Sheena angrily replied.

Zelos pouted, "Hey, my new armor isn't junk!"

"That's a matter of opinion!" Sheena countered.

"Besides you got a new set of cards." He argued back.

Sheena threw her head to the side and replied, "So what!"

"This argument is a waste of energy," Presea said.

"Is my little rosebud worried about me? You shouldn't be because I have energy to spare," he enthusiastically replied.

"If that is true then you can go gather firewood for the evening," Raine remarked.

Zelos looked at Raine with big puppy dog eyes and said, "Do you want to come with me? I may get lonely out there in the woods."

Raine looked up from the papers that she was reading. "I am sure you are capable of doing the task by yourself," she replied in a monotone voice.

"But I thought Lloyd went to gather firewood?" he countered.

Raine looked up from her papers to look around the camp. "He did not say anything if he did."

"I wonder where he went then?" Sheena added, noticing for the first time that the swordsman was not in the camp.

"I saw him walked off in that direction early," Genis replied pointing to some place off in the woods.

"The sun is almost down, perhaps I should go and find him," Raine said. But before she could get up Genis was already on his way to the woods.

"Don't worry Raine, I'll get Lloyd," he called over his shoulder as he went in the direction he pointed to earlier.

"Ah…" Raine started, but did not finish what she was going to say. Instead she smiled at her brother, _'He really does like Lloyd, I'm glad he has such a good friend,' _she thought to herself as she settled back down.

Somewhere in the woods…

"Colette, we've known each other for a long time now and I've always felt a special connection with you. I mean I don't think I have always understood it but I have always felt protective over you, like we have always got each other. I guess what I'm trying to say to you is that I love you, Colette."

Then Lloyd did his best impression of Colette's voice and said, "I love you too, Lloyd!"

"Oh Colette!" he replied then moved in to kiss his hand.

Genis looked around the woods for a few minutes before he heard Lloyd's voice. "Colette we've known each other…"

_'Huh? What is Lloyd talking about? Colette is back at the camp.' _Genis thought to himself as he moved in closer to the clearing Lloyd was in. Genis hid behind a bush and watched Lloyd. He saw Lloyd sitting on the ground talking to his fist. When it was Colette's turn to speak, Lloyd's thumb moved in sync with her words. He watched as Lloyd made his move on the imaginary Colette. Seeing Lloyd kiss his hand was too much for the small mage to take and he busted out laughing.

Lloyd jumped up immediately, "Who's there?" he shouted out. The boy had never been so embarrassed in his life.

Genis revealed himself from his hiding spot holding his sides as he chuckled out, "Chill Lloyd, it's just ah-" Genis never finished his sentence as Lloyd pounced on him.

Lloyd covered the other boy's mouth with his hand. "You're not going to tell anyone," he said in a low dangerous tone. Genis shook his head in affirmation. Lloyd removed himself from atop of the half elf and sat next to him.

"So what are you doing out here?" Genis giggled out.

Lloyd blush a bright red that matched his trademark jacket. "How much did you see?"

"Just about everything," Genis replied. "So what were you doing anyway?" he inquired.

"I was practicing what I'm going to tell Colette," he replied confidently.

"Ok, I get the speech part, but what were you doing with your hand?" he asked.

Lloyd looked up at the sky, away from Genis. "I was practicing kissing."

Genis gave him a funny look. "With your hand? Lloyd how is a hand equivalent to someone's lips?"

Lloyd looked at his friend. "Well you see there were these two girls that I over heard talking about how to kiss and stuff, and I thought what they said made sense," he explained.

Genis sighed. "Sometimes you don't make sense. What does that have to do with anything?"

Lloyd tried to explain again. "You see there were these two girls were talking about kissing. One girl asked the other girl about technique and the other girl suggested practicing with her hand so she will be good at it by the time she kissed her boyfriend." Lloyd finished with a smile. "I thought it made sense to practice kissing so I won't slobber all over Colette."

"I guess, but still how does the side of your hand compare to someone's lips? Besides, that it looks kind of dumb," Genis absentmindedly continued.

A light bulb went off inside Lloyd's head. "Genis you're right!"

"Well duh, Lloyd, I am normally-" Lloyd interrupted him. "No, no, I need to practice with someone!" he replied enthusiastically.

"Huh?" Genis looked at Lloyd, he was a little scared by the predatory look on his friend's face. "Oh no, not me! Don't even think about it!" Genis said as he stood up to leave but Lloyd grabbed his arm.

"Wait Genis this won't just help me but you too," he reasoned.

"How so?" the younger boy asked.

"You like Presea right?" Lloyd knowingly asked.

Genis blushed and looked away. "Y-yes I like her but…"

"No buts Genis. I can help you out with your lines and we can practice kissing together so we can wow them with our skill. So what do you think of my plan?" he finished.

"It's good for one of your plans," he admitted.

He looked at his friend shyly and asked, "Lloyd do you really think I can win her over?"

"Of course you can just believe in yourself! And besides that you two would be great together." Lloyd said flashing Genis one of his cheesy grins. Genis smiled back at his friend, he felt more confident knowing Lloyd would help him but he would never admit that out loud to the other boy.

"Ok Lloyd, what is the plan?" Genis inquired.

"First off we have to get them alone. Just ask them to go for a walk or something like that when we have some down time. Then when we're alone we'll compliment them; let them know how we feel and stuff like that. Finally when the moment is right we move in for the kiss!" Lloyd said confidently.

"Just like that, Lloyd it can't be that simple!" Genis countered.

"That's what Zelos does," Lloyd replied.

"Eww, Lloyd you want to be like Zelos," Genis said while he wiggled his nose in disgust at the thought.

"No! But he does have a lot of women fall for him," Lloyd countered back.

Genis thought about it _'Lloyd has a point, Zelos does have a lot of girlfriends.' _

"But he is such a pervert. I don't want to be like him," Genis complained.

Lloyd rolled his eyes. "Neither do I but, I do want Colette to be my girlfriend and I think that this plan is the best way to do that; unless you can come up with something better."

Genis could not think of anything better despite his best efforts. He maybe smart for his age, he might even be a genius but, the subject of women completely eluded him.

"Besides Genis, Zelos wants every girl that he comes across, you and I just want one special girl. So no matter what, we are nothing like him," he reassured his younger friend.

Genis nodded his head. "Ok, you're right."

Lloyd moved so that he was in the center of the field he stared at the sitting sun. "I want the moment to be perfect. I have it pictured in my head, how it will go, but I'm afraid I will screw up too. Do you know what I mean Genis?" he confessed.

"Yes I do. Every time I try to talk to Presea, everything comes out wrong. I wonder if I will ever get it right," he told Lloyd. He stood up and walked over next to the other boy to watch the sunset with him.

"But you keep trying?" Lloyd asked.

"Yes. I know I will never get it perfect but, one day I will get it right," he answered back.

Lloyd sat down and patted the area next to him. Genis accepted the invitation and sat down next to his friend. "I thought you were a pessimist," Lloyd said smiling at his friend.

Genis returned with his own smile. "I guess you are rubbing off on me."

"What would you say to her in your perfect moment?" Lloyd asked.

"I would tell her how much I admire her for her strength and courage. Then I would tell her how pretty she is and stuff like that," Genis said as he closed his eyes to imagine the moment.

Lloyd continued to look at the mage. "That sounds nice, but how would you phrase it to her Genis?"

The other boy thought about it. "That's the problem, I know what I want to say but I don't know how to phrase it. Does that make sense?" he asked.

"Well yeah! It took me forever to come up with what I want to say to Colette," Lloyd answered honestly.

"That's reassuring," Genis replied sarcastically.

Lloyd laughed at his friend and ruffled his hair. "You dork, do you want my help or not? Together I bet we can come up with a great speech that will win her over!"

"I guess," Genis pessimistically replied.

Lloyd ignored the tone in Genis' voice. "Right. Let's see if I were you I would tell Presea that…" Lloyd lay down and thought about it for a few minutes before he spoke again. "I know that I haven't known you for a long time but I feel a deep bond with you. I admire you for your strength and endurance through everything that has happened to you. I wish I could be that strong. And I just wanted to tell you that I care deeply about you."

"Wow Lloyd that was almost perfect," Genis said quietly.

Lloyd sat up and scratched his head, "Almost? So what would make it perfect?"

The younger boy looked down at his friend. "I would like to say something poetic. I want to tell her that she is as pretty as a flower or something like that but, I'm not very good at that type of thing." He frowned and lay down as well. He rested in the grass looking at the sky with his hands folded behind his head.

Lloyd looked up at the stars that were just starting to come out. "Like a flower…" he pondered on Genis' dilemma. Finally he spoke, "Presea is like a flower in bloom. She is just starting to open up and show us her true self."

Genis smiled, "When did you get so philosophical?"

Lloyd turned to the other boy. He rested his head on his hand to be more comfortable. "I don't know but somewhere on this journey I started to change. I think we all have for the better. At least that's my opinion."

Genis snorted, "Maybe or it could be that you're so cheesy."

"Yeah, I'm the king of cheese!" Lloyd joked back with his friend.

Genis laughed whole heartily at his friend's response. "Thanks Lloyd. I think I know how to create my perfect moment now."

"Will you kiss her?" Lloyd asked seriously, all sound of laughter gone from his voice.

Genis blushed furiously and looked away from Lloyd's intense stare. "If she let's me." Lloyd cupped the other's face with his free hand.

"Lloyd?" he questioned.

"It's ok Genis, this is just practice it doesn't count," he reassured him. With that said Lloyd bent down and kissed Genis. It was a quick feather light touching of lips.

"How was it?" Lloyd asked.

"Ok, I guess," the half elf replied.

"The kiss was just ok? Well good thing we've practicing," he commented.

He then leaned down to kiss Genis again. It was better then the first. Lloyd added more pressure to the kiss, his lips gently moved against the other boy's. Genis slightly opened his mouth and Lloyd took the opportunity to slide his tongue in. Genis quickly pulled away.

"What are you doing? Keep your tongue to yourself!" he squeaked out.

"What? That's how you're supposed to kiss," Lloyd explained.

"Are you sure?" Genis asked.

"Yes! That was another thing that those girls talked about," he replied.

"Lloyd you really shouldn't eavesdrop on people's conversations, you might get a reputation," Genis warned him.

Lloyd frowned slightly, "I know but, it was so informative. I learned a lot."

"Yeah, imagine what you could learn if you applied yourself like that in class," replied Genis sarcastically.

Lloyd ignored the remark and continued, "Well anyway let's go back to practicing. I mean the first kiss is the most important."

"Did you learn that from the girls too?" Genis asked.

"Enough about my eavesdropping, ok?" Lloyd requested.

The two boys settled down again. Lloyd moved so that now he sat in between Genis' legs. He loomed over the other boy. "Ready?" he asked.

"Wait, right now?" Genis hesitated.

"Yes I want to be a good kisser by tomorrow night," he answered.

"Why tomorrow?" the mage asked.

"Well I want to tell Colette as soon as possible and that would be tomorrow," Lloyd replied with a smile.

"Oh…" Genis murmured.

"Ready?" He asked again.

"I guess," Genis replied.

Lloyd moved some of Genis' hair away from his face. "Hey it's going to be ok, I promise," he reassured his friend.

He leaned down and kissed him again. This kiss was more demanding then the first two kisses. Lloyd's tongue flickered across Genis' lips the other boy opened his mouth to allow Lloyd access this time without protest. Lloyd invaded the other's mouth with enthusiasm. Genis kiss back timidity at first; the feeling of someone else's tongue in his mouth was weird. But slowly, Genis kissed back, his tongue slide across Lloyd's and he wrestled with him over dominance of the kiss. In the end Lloyd won. Their practice kiss slowly started to grow more passionate. Hands started to move of their own accord. Genis hands roamed between brushing through Lloyd's hair and scratching at his back. Lloyd place one arm under Genis so that his weight would not crush him and his free hand found its way under the other boy's shirt.

"Mmm Genis…" Lloyd moaned. He kissed Genis' cheek before moving to his neck. The world around them began to disappear as they continued. And somewhere along the way their kiss was no longer just for practice.

"Where are they? Why did they have to run off in the middle of the night?"

"Lloyd! Genis! Where are you?" the person shouted.

"Another five minutes and I'm heading back!" the searcher complained.

"Lloyd ah!" Genis moaned loudly as Lloyd found a very sensitive spot behind his ear.

"What was that?" the person went toward the noise. '_I hope no one is hurt.'_

"Whoa!" he shouted surprised at the sight that greeted him.

"Zelos!" Lloyd and Genis both yelped at the same time as they jumped away from one another.

"Hey easy you two, it's cool. I mean you two are so cute together," he told them.

The two boys flushed brightly and stared flabbergasted at each other, "Cute?" they said simultaneously.

"Of course you are, together that is. On your own, well neither of you stand up to a superior male specimen such as myself," Zelos said in his usual cocky manner.

"No, you don't understand, Genis and I were practicing so we could be good kissers, nothing more," Lloyd tried to explain.

"Hey calm down Lloyd. You two may not know this, but I'm all for alternative life styles, as long as it doesn't involve me that is. I mean more hunnies for me, right?" Zelos rambled on.

"Wait, alternative life styles? What are you talking about, Zelos?" Genis asked.

"Don't worry I understand if you two aren't out yet. I'll keep it a secret," he said with a wink.

Lloyd grinded his teeth together, "What secret we were just practicing Zelos so we can impress Colette and Presea. Why can't you get that?"

Zelos ignored them and continued with his absentminded speech "Hey speaking of Colette and Presea, you don't mind if I make them my special little hunnies do you? Of course not! So anyway let's get back to the group already," he made a wide circling motion with his hand hoping to get the other two moving.

"Zelos, we were practicing, it does not count! And another thing, stay away from Colette!" Lloyd all but shouted at the other man.

"And that goes double for Presea!" Genis added removing his weapon from the back of his shorts.

Zelos threw up his hands in a defensive matter, "Whoa, easy boys, no need to get violent. I was just teasing."

"I disagree, fireball!" Genis yelled.

Zelos moved quickly to dodge the fireballs that came hurling at him, "Ouch, careful where you point though things." He looked himself over carefully, "Woo! Relatively unharmed," he said in relief.

Lloyd went behind Zelos and hit him over the head, knocking him down to the ground. "Now are you going to listen to us? You will never touch Colette or Presea! And you won't tell anybody what you saw right? Not that we were doing anything wrong," he said angrily.

Zelos covered his head and in a defeated tone replied, "No wouldn't dream of it. I learned my lesson."

"Good," Lloyd said.

Zelos stood up and dusted himself off. "And I came all the way out here to get you two because my sweet hunny Professor Raine was worried that you two had gotten into trouble. Why, it was all I could do to keep her at the camp," he pouted.

"Yes, I believe she was about to tear down this forest when Genis hadn't returned in an hour," he continued with a laugh.

The two boys both felt that same wave of dread course through them.

"Have we been away from camp that long?" Genis asked.

Lloyd gulped, "I don't know, but we better hurry back before the Professor comes after us herself."

"Lloyd Irving, Genis Sage, where are you? You better come here right now!" shouted an angry Raine.

"It's the Professor!" squeaked Lloyd.

"Genis! Lloyd!" she called out again.

"She's really mad! Lloyd, we need to hurry back to the camp!" Genis told his friend before he dashed off into forest as quickly as his little legs would carry him.

"Who knew that he could run so fast?" Lloyd commented as he went to catch up to his friend.

"Genis, Lloyd, when I find you!" Raine yelled out.

"Hey why isn't she looking for me? Don't I count?" Zelos pouted.

The two scared boys ran all the way back to camp. Colette saw them first and got up to greet them. "There you are. We were starting to get worried about you. Zelos and Raine went out to look for you."

"Zelos and Raine, you don't say? Well we didn't know that. Sorry if we worried everyone," Lloyd replied.

"Genis! Lloyd!" Raine's voice echoed in the woods.

"You mean to tell me that you couldn't hear her screaming for you?" Sheena asked sarcastically.

He ignored Sheena's response. Lloyd knew that he was in trouble. _'I don't want to face Raine I need to think of something quick. I know if I pretend that I'm asleep when she gets back, she'll leave me alone, and by tomorrow she should have settled down.'_

Lloyd set his plan into motion he stretched and yawned loudly to make a big show of it. "Excuse me. But it's getting late, and man I am beat. Good night everyone," he said. Then he prepared his sleeping bag oppose to Raine's sleeping bag. He lay down in it, closing his eyes and began to snore loudly to prove his point.

"Good night, Lloyd." Colette happily replied.

Genis looked at the forest, then at the others in the group, and finally at Lloyd. '_That coward he is leaving me to face my sister alone! She is probably so mad right now that she could defeat Cruxis by herself!' _he thought.

Genis looked at the woods knowing that Raine will return to camp soon._ 'I have two options I can face Raine when she returns, or I can pretend to be asleep like Lloyd.' _Deciding on his options, he followed Lloyd's example. "I'm really tried too, good night everyone," he said.

"Sweet dreams, Genis." Colette again answered.

Genis crawled into the sleeping bag with Lloyd and cuddled up next to him. "If I get spanked tonight, so are you," he whispered to Lloyd quietly, so that only he could hear him. He then began to snore loudly as well, hoping Lloyd's plan might save him from the wrath of Raine.

Sheena watched the two young males in their unusual behavior. '_What is up with that?' _she thought to herself but decided it would be wisest not to say anything about it.

Sometime later Raine and Zelos walked into camp. "See I told you that they were safe and sound," Zelos said in a reassuring tone.

"I see, thank you Zelos," Raine said calmly. She walked over to where the two boys were sleeping. They tried to act innocent, but their loud overstated snoring was a dead give away that they were still awake.

Raine bent down so that she could whisper to them. "I am glad that you two are safe. I will let you get by tonight but tomorrow we will have a serious discussion. Good night boys," she said with a smile. Then she walked away to her own sleeping bag to go to sleep herself.

Time passed and eventually Sheena and Zelos were the only ones up.

"I guess you found them earlier?" Sheena asked Zelos.

"Yes I did. As soon as I told them that Raine was looking for them, they ran straight back to camp," Zelos answered. The chosen moved from his spot across the fire so that he could set next to Sheena. For a while they quietly watched the fire together.

"So what were they doing out there?" Sheena asked interrupting the quiet evening.

He smiled and replied, "You know guy stuff."

She looked at him with one eyebrow raised, "Guy stuff?"

His smile widen, he waved his hand in front of himself. "Yeah guy stuff." As if that would explain everything.

"They are not perverts like you!" Sheena said trying to defend the two boys.

"Perverts! Them, me, never! All I said was guy stuff, and you assumed it was perverted. So who is the real pervert, hmm?" he leered at her.

She blushed wildly and turned away from him. Zelos was right. She assumed it was something nasty because knowing Zelos, guy stuff, was something she did not want to know about. "I guess you're right. I shouldn't assume things. I'm sorry," Sheena apologized.

Zelos moved closer to the summoner. "Do you want company tonight? Considering you have the first night watch it will help time pass by quicker my precious little hunny."

Sheena smacked him across the face leaving a fierce red handprint in its wake as her answer.

"Violent as ever I see," he quietly said.

"Violent! I will show you violence, you dirt pervert!" she stated as she jumped on Zelos intending to give him the beating of a lifetime. Instead, he caught her by the wrists and rolled them over so that he was now on top of her. Zelos smiled wickedly at her.

"I know your weakness," he teased in a singsong voice.

"Don't you dare!" she threatened.

He started to tickle her. The chosen was one of the few people that knew she was very ticklish. "Come on now, who's your daddy?" he asked.

Sheena gasped and squirmed, but could not get out from underneath Zelos. "I'll… kill…you!" she squeaked between gasps.

Genis cracked open an eye and looked at the couple. "Lloyd, what are they doing?" he asked.

Lloyd opened his eyes to look at them and replied, "Well Genis, they are practicing for sometime totally different," he then pulled the younger boy closer to him and they finally fell asleep.

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** Thank you for reading and please review.


	2. Romantic Endings

"Practice" Chapter 2

By: Lil' Black Angel

Beta'd By: Anima Sage Kurai

Pairings: Lloyd x Genis, mention of Lloyd + Colette, Genis + Presea

Summary: After Lloyd and Genis practice kissing they now have a decision to make.

Feedback: Please, I love hearing from people.

Warnings: Yaoi

Disclaimer: Tales of Symphonia is copyrighted 2003 to Namco. I do not own any part of it. This fanfic is for entertainment only. No profit was made from it.

* * *

The sun barely peeked through the trees when Genis woke up from his peaceful slumber. His eyes were only half way opened when he noticed the warm breath on the back of his neck and the strong arms wrapped around his waist. The memories from yesterday flooded his mind. The strongest of which were the practice kisses Lloyd and him shared.

He touched his lips with his fingers; they still tingled from last night. Lloyd's lips were soft and demanding against his own, his tongue explored every corner of Genis' mouth with an unknown enthusiasm. The way that Lloyd's hand had massaged his chest still gave him goose bumps. But Lloyd's hand was not the only thing to roam last night. Somehow Lloyd started to kiss Genis' neck and nibble at his ear. The thought of yesterday's events was enough to cause him to blush.

He rolled over to face the other boy in the sleeping bag. Lloyd was still asleep. He took the opportunity to study him. Lloyd looked younger went he slept; he looked innocent.

_'Innocent, he was anything but that last night!' _Genis thought.

He continued his study of the other boy. Lloyd wore an expression of someone who was completely at peace, his hair was only slightly ruffed from sleeping, and his lips were parted as he snored softly. His lips pouty and opened were perfect for the plunder.

_'But do I really want to kiss him again? I mean I like Presea right? But last night, everything changed even though I did not want it to,'_ he thought.

The anger inside of him boiled over as he continued to think about his situation.

_'This is entirely your fault! I thought I knew how everything was suppose to go, how it was suppose to work out, but you and your stupid plan!' he thought angrily._

Genis balled his small hands into fist and pounded on the other's chest.

_'Why do I always listen to you? What power do you have over me? How can you sleep when I need you?'_

There were so many questions that ran through his mind. The most important question centered on his feelings toward Lloyd. Genis buried his head in the other's chest; he grabbed two handfuls of red material. Tears threaten to fall from the corners of his eyes. He was frustrated and it all was because of Lloyd. He was getting nowhere fast. He needed to talk to his friend before he became even more confused.

He sat up and took a quick look around camp. Everyone was still asleep. He bent down and shook Lloyd hoping to wake him up.

"Lloyd, Lloyd wake up I need to talk to you. Come on Lloyd I need your help," he whispered gently.

But to no avail, the other boy would not wake up. He tried to shake him harder. Lloyd stretched his arms forward and then pulled Genis into a tight hug. He buried his face into Genis' white locks of hair while murmuring something unintelligible. Genis looked up from the hug amazed at what he saw.

_'Asleep! I can't believe he is still asleep!' _

The anger inside of him flared up again at the thought that his best friend could ignore him in his moment of need.

_'This is unforgivable. Lloyd is nothing but trouble. What has he done for me other then get me spanked, grounded, and, and…'_

All thought of how much trouble Lloyd could be flew from his mind as the other boy's lips slightly opened. In that moment he noticed how close their faces were. It was so tempting to close the space between them and kiss Lloyd again. Maybe if he did the other boy would wake up, like in one of those romance novels that Raine likes to read. But such a thing was not meant to be. Lloyd rolled over so that he was on his back still asleep. Staring at his friend, Genis knew that he could never stay mad at Lloyd for too long. True, the other boy was trouble, but if it was not for his schemes then he would not have experience half the things in his life that he has. He probably would not have ended up on this journey. There was nothing he could do until Lloyd woke up and that fact frustrated him the most. He cuddled up to the other boy; he placed one arm and leg around him to get more comfortable while he waited for him to wake up.

In the quiet morning air, he could hear the other's heartbeat. The rhythm was strong like its owner. Genis closed his eyes halfway as he focused on the sound. It was calming. His mind wandered to yesterday again. Yesterday he thought he knew everything, but he was proven wrong. His world was turned upside down because of a simple kiss. Simple he had to laugh to himself at the thought of that word; last night was anything but that. Still he slept well. He felt safe in the other boy's arms, safe from the monsters in the woods, to the angels of Cruxis, even from an angry slightly overprotective big sister.

"This isn't fair. You should be up with me," he whispered as he stoked the other's side.

"Please Lloyd, I need you," he continued.

Finally his eyes opened, he smiled when he realized that Genis was with him.

"Good morning," he said in a gruff voice.

Lloyd stretched his arms high above his head before he placed them behind his head to get more comfortable.

"Lloyd, you're finally up!" Genis said enthusiastically.

"I guess," he replied groggily.

"Can we talk?" Genis asked.

"We're talking now," Lloyd said with a cheesy grin.

Genis huffed, "I mean away from camp."

"Why? I'm comfortable here," he countered.

"It's about last night," the mage whispered.

Lloyd slightly blushed. He nodded his head timidly before he got out of the shared sleeping bag. "Come on let's go," he commanded before he started to walk off toward the woods.

Genis was amazed at Lloyd's change in attitude._ 'He's an enigma. One minute he is lay back the next he is bossing me around, again.' _Genis moved quickly to follow Lloyd.

"Where do you think you are going?" Raine asked.

The color drained from Genis' face, he remembered the threat from last night, his hands instinctively moved to cover his bottom as he turned around to face his sister.

_'She doesn't look angry. Why is that?' _he thought to himself.

Her voice was stained as she spoke to Genis. "I will ask you again. Where do you think you are going?"

There was something about that tone in Raine's voice that made Genis shudder with fear.

"I, well you see…" he started.

"We were going to gather some berries for breakfast," Lloyd interrupted.

Raine glared at him as she said, "We have enough food here for breakfast."

"Well then we were going to get more firewood," he replied.

One eyebrow arched as she stared at Lloyd, "Do you want to try again?" she asked sarcastically.

"Um…bathroom?" he replied hoping that would be the right answer.

"And why do you need Genis to go with you?"

Lloyd blushed, "I don't."

Raine approach the two boys. "Do you know how worried I was last night when you did not return? Do you know how many scenarios ran through my head? Anything could have happen to the two of you. Where do you think that would have left the rest of us if one or both of you had gotten hurt? Are you even paying attention to what I am saying!" Raine continued with her rant.

The two boys hung their heads low finding their feet the most interesting thing in the world at that moment.

"So I want to know, what was so important yesterday that the both of you had to stay out in the woods and worry me half to death?" she finished.

Lloyd's eyes widen and a small blush creped across his cheeks as the memories from Genis and his practice session ran through his mind.

"We weren't doing anything," he replied, still looking at the ground.

Raine stepped forward so that she was only a few inches from Lloyd's face. He was forced to look her in the eye.

"Lloyd…" she paused.

He started to sweat from the intensity of her glare, despite the cool morning air.

"I am disappointed in you," she said slowly letting each word sink into Lloyd's head.

He let out a breath he did not realize he was holding. Those words were a powerful punch. In the entire time he has known the professor, she has never told him that she was disappointed in him, no matter what dim-witted thing he might have done. Genis was amazed by Raine's words. He feared what she might do to him next.

"I'm sorry Raine," Lloyd said dejectedly.

"Good then you can go. I want to speak to Genis alone."

Lloyd did not have a choice in the matter. The look on Raine's face could make the bravest of men want to run away. He gave Genis a sympathetic look when he turned to go into the woods.

Genis watched as Lloyd left him alone with his sister. One thought came to his mind as the other disappeared into the woods, _'Take me with you.' _

"Genis," she said softly.

He turned to look at his sister. _'Sad, why does she look sad all of the sudden?' _he thought.

"You are the only family that I have left. If I lose you I would not know what to do with myself. Do you understand?" she said.

"Yes Raine, I do. But last night I wasn't in any danger. Lloyd was with me," he defended himself.

"But did I know that? You left to find him, but how did I know if you did or if something happened to you before you reached him?" she asked.

"I…I'm sorry Raine," he answered.

Silence passed between them before Raine spoke again, "I know you are. However you must still be punished. This is for your own good!" Raine grabbed Genis, turned him around and smacked him once across the bottom.

"You are grounded until further notice, and I do not want you out of my sight for long periods of time not like last night!" she finished.

"Fine but can I go to the bathroom?" he pleaded giving her huge puppy dog eyes.

She waved him off. "I want you back here in a few minutes."

He walked away in the same direction that Lloyd had when in rubbing his bottom. Raine grabbed him by the shoulders and turned him around. "That way. I don't want a repeat of last night."

"But Raine…" he whined.

She glared at him. He gulped and quickly walked in the opposite direction of Lloyd.

_'I got off easy I guess. But I still haven't talk to Lloyd about yesterday. Sometimes it's not even worth waking up in the morning,' _he thought to himself.

"That was a little harsh with the guilt trip and all," Zelos said from behind Raine.

"I don't see how this is your business," she replied coolly.

Zelos shrugged, "It's not, but he's growing up my cool little hunny. Genis needs someone to talk to and is Lloyd so bad? There are some things that you can't talk to your sister about."

"He knows he can talk to me about anything," she countered.

"No he can't. Think about it, you're smart, you will figure it out," he said with a winked.

Raine was stunned by Zelos' remarks. He walked off to start breakfast before Raine had an opportunity to reply.

"He's right about one thing," Sheena said to Raine quietly.

"What's that?" The professor asked.

"Genis could have talked to Zelos," she replied.

Raine shook her head to try and forget Zelos' words. "Let's help him prepare breakfast."

In the woods Lloyd leaned against a tree. He stood there in deep thought. _'What am I going to do? I need to talk to Genis, Raine is mad at me, and on top of that I have to save two worlds. Sometimes I just want to be normal. If I were normal, I could just date Genis and wait...Genis? No, I would date Colette. Why did I think of Genis instead though? I mean, we have been friends for a long time and that's probably it. I'm just as close to Genis as I am to Colette. Maybe because of last night I thought of him instead or…' _Lloyd let out a growl of frustration.

"It's too early in the morning to be thinking this hard! I haven't even had breakfast yet."

Hours later the group traveled through the countryside slaying monsters. They had depleted their funds the day before and need the money. After all saving the world was an expensive endeavor.

"I don't get it why do monsters carry money with them," Sheena asked out of the blue.

"You don't know," Zelos replied smugly.

"Ok, if you are so smart, then tell me," she challenged.

"Well it is obvious…" he started but left the ending out in the open.

"Then tell me the answer," she demanded.

"I will but only if you promise not to hit me for the rest of the day."

She rolled her eyes. "Fine whatever."

"It's simple they carry money so that they can buy stuff, just like us," he answered smiling wide.

Sheena reeled her fist back to hit him but remembered her promise; she could not hit the chosen for the rest of the day. She should have known that the answer from him would be stupid if he made her promise that. He looked at her smugly. There was nothing she could do, so she held her head up high and walked ahead of him. But not everyone saw through his answer.

"Really? Do they have monsters stores that carry monster items?" Lloyd asked. He could imagine what a monster store would look like. It would have to be a large structure, with a couple of different sized doors for the different size monsters to enter. It would also have to have one in the ceiling too, for the flying monsters to enter.

"Of course," Zelos replied.

Genis slapped his forehead. "Lloyd sometimes you amaze me."

"Why is that?" he asked.

"Because you really will believe anything," he told his friend.

"Hey!" Lloyd angrily yelled. He tried to hit the other boy playfully but Genis quickly sidestep him.

Raine watched Lloyd as he chased her brother. Genis was able to duck the other's boy blow. It amazed her. He has never been able to that before.

'_He has matured since the start of their journey. Physically he has become stronger. Maybe my little brother is growing up.' _

Zelos teasing words from earlier echoed in her mind. _'What could Genis asked Lloyd about? Girls maybe? It would be the blind leading the blind.' _

A small smile graced her lips. She continued to ponder about her brother and Lloyd. _'Lloyd never has had a girlfriend, what could he possible know. Or maybe no, masturbation, I do not even want to think about that possibility. Genis is too young to be thinking about sex and I doubt Lloyd knows anything anyway. But maybe Dirk has talked to him about the subject. And Genis is mentally mature for his age, he might be curious. He has taken a liking to Presea lately.' _

"Oh my…" She said out loud.

"What's wrong Raine?" Sheena asked.

"Nothing I just realized something," she coolly replied.

She watched the two boys run ahead of the group, over a hill and out of sight. "Boys come back here now!" she yelled but to no avail, the two were not listening.

Lloyd caught Genis and tackled him to the ground. They laughed as they tumbled down the rest of the hill together. Lloyd founded himself on top of the other boy. A small blush stained their cheeks as they stared at each other. Lloyd quickly removed himself from his friend, and then he sat next to him.

"Sorry," Lloyd quickly said.

"There is nothing to be sorry about," Genis replied.

He moved to touch his friend's shoulder, "I need to ask you something Lloyd," he started but was interrupted by the group's approach.

"Do you see what happens when you horse around like that?" Raine's voice boomed.

"We're fine Raine, we just took a tumble," the swordsman said.

She jogged up to Genis to see if he was hurt but he pulled away from her. "It's like Lloyd said we're fine."

Stunned, she did not response to her brother's sudden change in mood.

As night approached the group earned more than enough money to rest at a comfortable inn. Zelos insisted that they stay at Altamira for the night.

Raine and Genis settled themselves in their shared room. Raine knew that dinner was half an hour away and wanted to take the opportunity to speak with Genis about adult matters. She looked over at the boy who was indolently sitting on his bed for the night.

_'I changed his diapers when he was a baby. It was not that long ago, was it? How am I going to talk to him about the facts of life? What if he did ask Lloyd, what does he know? How am I going to do this?' _Raine took a deep breath.

_'Just treat this like any other lesson and you will be fine. I have never had a problem teaching anything before, this will be no different,' _she reinsured herself.

"Genis I wish to speak to you about something." Her voice broke the silence of the room.

"What is it Raine?" he asked.

She sat on the bed across from her brother and looked at him. His innocent blue eyes stared back at her. A blush spread across her cheeks as she thought about what she wanted to say to him.

"Genis, you are getting older and perhaps you have started to notice girls," she began.

Genis' eyes widen as his sister spoke to him. "Why? Has someone said something?" he blurted out.

He started to blush as well and looked away from his sister.

"No," she quickly replied. _'This is harder then I first thought.' _

"Genis this is very important," she said sternly. She took a deep breath and spoke again. "Boys and girls are very different and it is about your age that they might noticed this and become attracted to each other and want to…" she stopped and looked at her little brother. All she could see was a younger, three year old version of her brother sitting before her, smiling and giggling at her.

_'I can't do this,'_ she thought miserably to herself.

She noticed that Genis' face was as red as a tomato. She touched her own cheeks, they felt very warm, she finally realized that her own face was probably the same color of red as her brother's.

"I know about sex," he said very quickly. This stunned Raine.

She jumped up and pointed an accusing finger at him. "How do you know?"

He moved back away from his sister, scared. "I skimmed one of your romance novels before, I know that you told me not to read or look at them after you caught me that one time but I was curious."

"Then you know about…"

He nodded his head.

She turned her back to him. "Just don't do that stuff until your married." She said in a high pitch voice. It was bad enough that she had to have the talk with him, but then to find out that he read one of her books, it was too much for her to deal within one night.

"I'm going to bathroom to get ready for dinner," she said before leaving the room.

Genis collapsed back on the bed when she left. He covered his face with his hands. "Can this day get any worst?"

While Raine was in the washroom, Genis left to find Lloyd. He knew it was a risk, but it was one that he had to take. He found him just outside of the hotel, talking to Colette.

"Would you like to go for a walk after dinner tonight?" Lloyd asked the blonde girl.

"Ok Lloyd that would be great!" she happily replied.

A wide smile graced his face as he continued his conversation with her. Genis quickly ran back inside. _'Is Lloyd going to go through with his plan? He did say he wanted to practice to be a better kisser by tonight.'_ He walked back inside and waited for dinner.

Genis ate quietly next to Raine. He spent most of the time glaring across the table at Lloyd. No one seemed to notice this. Lloyd talked to Colette and Sheena for most of the dinner. Raine sat reading over some notes on monsters that she had taken that day, trying to forget her earlier conversation with Genis. Zelos flirted unrelentingly with the waitress. Presea and Regal quietly ate, saying nothing. At the end of dinner, the group parted ways. Lloyd and Colette walked outside together. Genis moved to follow them, but was stopped by Raine.

"Time for bed Genis," Raine told him.

"But I'm not tired," he complained.

"Do not argue with me," she said harshly.

As they walked to their room, Genis dragged his feet.

"Stop pouting," she commanded.

"Raine, I know that you are still mad at me but may I go out for some fresh air, alone?" he asked hopefully.

"Genis," she said warningly.

"I won't stay out long, I just can't go to sleep right now," he continued.

She turned and glared at him. He gulped audibly, but did not back down.

"Please, the area is safe," he begged.

_'He is growing up so fast, I will just have to learn to deal with it,' _she thought.

"Just don't take too long," Raine told him.

"But…wait are you letting me go?" he asked.

She pinched the bridge of her nose. "Yes, but do not go too far and stay away from the casino."

He smiled at his sister, "I promise."

He started his search for the couple. He walked outside and looked around. '_They could not have gone far,' _he reasoned.

The night air was cool against his skin. He noticed that there were many adults walking around the resort. _'Wow there is a lot of people out, but I guess I shouldn't be surprised.' _

His search continued he looked around the nearby area to see if he could spot Lloyd._ 'What am I going to do when I find him, say 'Hey Lloyd do you mind blowing off the girl you love so that you could help me figure out what I'm feeling because kissing you last night really confused me?' Yeah that will go over well.' _Genis had to roll his eyes at his own thoughts.

He was so lost in his own world that he never noticed the man in front of him until he ran face first into his back.

"Sorry, I didn't mean…" he tried to apology.

"Hey brat what are you doing out? I thought the professor grounded you," the man said.

"Not you, not now," he whined.

"What's wrong?" the chosen seem genuinely concerned.

"I-I'm looking for Lloyd and Colette," he stuttered out.

"What's wrong lost your boyfriend to a girl?" he smirked.

"Shut up Zelos, it's not like that…" Genis shouted.

He covered Genis' mouth with his hand. "Quite you're attracting attention."

"What are you doing out here anyway?" Genis asked when Zelos removed his hand.

"Well you know that girl I was talking to at dinner?" he asked.

"Yes," the mage replied.

"I have a date with her, but she wanted to clean up before we went out to the casino so I'm waiting on her."

"Oh, anyway have you seen them?" he asked again hoping that he had seen something.

He scratched his chin before he replied, "I don't know, you don't seem to like me too well. I might help you if you ask nicely."

"Please Zelos, tell me where they went," he asked as politely as he possible could.

"Hmm…ok but you have to be nicer to me from now on and no staring at my ass or anything like that," he added playfully.

"I never did to begin with you…" He cut himself off, he need Zelos' help, now was not the time to infuriate him.

"I was just checking," he grinned down at the shorter male.

"They went that way," he pointed to beach.

Genis looked out to the beach. "But it's dark out there."

"Duh, that's the point kid," Zelos said, tapping Genis slightly on the head. Genis looked at him questionably.

Zelos smiled. "You'll figure it out."

Genis turned around and started to run toward the beach but before he was too far away he called over his shoulder, "Thanks Zelos." The chosen ignored him as his date had just arrived.

It did not take Genis long to find the couple. They were standing on the beach watching the waves crash into the shore. The half elf hid behind some near by bushes. He listened carefully hoping to hear their conversation. He noticed that the two were holding hands. His heart sunk.

_'Maybe it's for the best, I mean, I have never hear of two boys in love before. Besides, I think Lloyd has been in love with Colette since the first time that he saw her. I should just turn around and go, forget about what happen. But if I did that, then I will never know what could have been. Lloyd said he thought that everyone has changed for the better and maybe that is true. I have to see this through, even if it hurts me.' _With new resolved Genis bravely moved closer to the two.

"Colette we have known each other for a long time now and…" he paused.

He looked into her eyes. _'They are so beautiful her eyes remind me of the sky at daytime, so bright and full of life. But being next to the ocean reminds me of his eyes, he has blue eyes too. A beautiful shade of blue just like the ocean,' _he thought to himself.

He was quiet for so long that Colette began to worry about him. "Lloyd are you ok? Please continue."

"Sorry," he whispered, coming out of his daze.

_'Lloyd, you dork last night you couldn't wait for this moment and now you hesitant, why? Could it be that… no!' _Genis thought as he watched the pair. His heart beat inside his chest faster waiting for what the brunette boy was going to say next.

He continued to look at her._ 'Is she what I truly want? Do I have to decide now?' _

"I just want to say that no matter what, I'll always be your friend," he replied. He looked down away from her. It was the truth no matter what life had in store for them he would always be her friend.

She smiled at him. "Lloyd, you didn't have to say that."

He looked at her shocked. "Why?"

"Because I already knew that, it is the same with me, no matter what happens on our journey I will always be by your side."

He smiled at her. "Thanks Colette," he whispered.

She closed the space between them to hug him. He hugged her back gently. "Are you ready to go back?" she asked.

"No, I just need some time to myself, if that's ok?" he said sadly.

"Sure Lloyd."

"Good night, Colette."

"Good night."

Before she pulled away from him completely he pulled her forward and gave her a chaste kiss on the lips, he held it only for a moment.

"Sorry," he said while bowing his head.

"Lloyd, you don't need to apologize. You are always telling me not to apologize for everything."

He smiled at her, but it did not reach his eyes, it was a forced smiled something that looked foreign on his face. "You're right. But I still need sometime alone." He looked away toward the water sadly when he said those words.

Her face fell but she said nothing about it. "Ok Lloyd, good night again."

"Good night," he hollowly replied.

He watched her disappear into the distance. He then lay down in the sand, crossed his arms over his face to shield himself from the world. "I am so stupid sometimes." He started to bang his head against the sand. "Stupid, stupid, stupid…" he repeated.

Genis walked out of his hiding place. He approached the other boy carefully. He bent down and grabbed the other boy's forearms to get him to stop banging his head. "Lloyd you are going to give yourself a headache if you continue to do that," he spoke in a concern voice.

Lloyd opened his eyes and looked at his friend. "Genis, what are you doing out here?" he asked.

Genis let go of Lloyd and sat back on his legs. "I have wanted to talk to you all day," he sincerely said.

Lloyd moved to set next to his friend. "So what do you want to talk about?"

"You know what I want to talk about," he said darkly.

Lloyd let out a half laugh, "Yes, I guess I do."

The half elf had Lloyd as a captive audience and yet he could not say what he wanted to say. There were so many things he wanted to talk to Lloyd about it was hard to pick one.

"I saw you and Colette just now," he began.

This surprised Lloyd. "Really? Genis you eavesdropper!" he accused.

"Hey!" the mage squeaked out, but he realized the other was right.

"I learned from the best!" he countered.

"Yeah maybe you're right," Lloyd laughed out.

Genis smiled too, he could not help it Lloyd's smile and laughter was contagious.

"Why didn't you tell her?" he asked.

"I just couldn't," he confessed.

"Why?" he wondered.

"I don't know. I was looking at her and I asked myself if this was what I wanted. I didn't know the answer anymore. I thought if I kissed her it would make everything clear but it didn't. It didn't feel the same like when I kissed you. It was different, like kissing Raine or something," Lloyd explained.

Genis stuck out his tongue in disgust. "I see your point."

Lloyd sighed. "What's wrong with me?"

"I don't know. Do you still care for her?" Genis asked.

"Of course I do. I still feel the same but at the same time different," he confessed.

"How so?" he asked.

"I still want to protect her, and I still want her to be happy, but I just don't want to kiss her again." He fell back into the sand when he finished speaking.

"Maybe you love her but are not in love with her," he offered.

Lloyd smiled it made sense to him, "Maybe you're right."

Genis crossed his legs Indian style to get more comfortable. The two boys both sat quietly looking at the stars.

Lloyd interrupted the silence. "Ah, Genis can I asked you something?"

Genis turned his head to look down at him. "Sure anything."

Lloyd blushed. "I, well, I want to try something, I want to kiss you again."

"That's not really a question Lloyd," he said flatly.

"It's a request, please Genis," he begged.

The white haired boy was still confused about his own feeling about Lloyd. He was jealous over his attention to Colette, but only after he heard him ask her to go for a walk after dinner. And there was Presea, how did he truly feel about her. She was pretty, but was that all Genis liked about her. He could not say what her true personality is, he could not even say what her favorite color is; she was a mystery to him. But Lloyd he knew better than anyone. He just liked being in the other's presence. He thought about their practice kiss again, it was amazing. And when he really thought about it he could not picture himself kissing anyone else. Maybe he did love Lloyd, or at least liked him more than a friend. Lloyd stared at the Genis the boy was deep in thought, unaware of the outside world. He waved his hand in front of Genis' face to get his attention which eventuality he did.

Genis blinked _'When did he move in front of me?' _Indeed Lloyd now sat in front of the other boy on his knees, smiling at his younger friend.

Genis smiled nervously back. "I…like to…mmft"

Lloyd did not let him finish, as soon as Genis said like Lloyd leaned forward and kissed him. This was what he was looking for, the kiss was magical it just felt right to kiss him. The kiss itself was no different from when he had kissed Colette earlier it was a simple touching of lips. They parted. Lloyd was smiling, at his best friend but Genis only pouted.

"What if I was going to say I like to go back to the hotel?" he asked.

Lloyd's face fell, he was horrified "But I …ah you don't do you?"

Genis tried his best to keep his face as neutral as possible "What do you think?" he said before moving forward and giving Lloyd a quick kiss on the lips.

The brunette let out a large sigh, "Whoa, you scared me for a minute."

Genis laughed at his friend. "That's what I like about you Lloyd, you are easy to tease."

"Hey!" Lloyd retorted. He pounce his friend. Holding him down as he playfully messed up Genis' hair.

"Get off of me you're heavy!" Genis said as he tried to push his friend off of him.

"But I like being like this," Lloyd confessed but did shift his weight so he would not to crush the other boy. He started to pet Genis' face gently as he gazed into the other boy's eyes and whispered, "You're special to me."

The smaller boy blushed. "I-I like you too," he stuttered out.

Genis wrapped his arms around the other's neck, his breath quicken as he slowly moved forward to kiss Lloyd. It was like the first time that he had cast lightning. Electricity ran through his whole body radiating from his lips all the way down to his toes. His heart pounded violently against his chest, trying to escape its cage. He had never felt like this before, not even last night compared to this moment. To have Lloyd accept his love, and love him in return was incredible. Lloyd pushed pass Genis' lips with his tongue with easy. He greedy sucked at the other's mouth, it was as if he was trying to take the very breathe from Genis. He moved one of his hands slowly from Genis' face down to his waist. Lloyd broke the kiss when the need for air became too great. He had one of his goofy grins on his face. He rubbed noses with the other boy before he kissed him again. Lazily his hand moved under the other's shirt, caressing the ivory colored flesh. He earned a small yelp from Genis when he pinched one of his nipples. It hurt to have his nipple pinched but it also send a jolt of pleasure straight down to his groin.

"Did I hurt you?" Lloyd asked. He brushed over the nipple gently in an apologetic manner. Genis bit his bottom lip to keep from moaning.

Genis blushed even brighter. "No it felt good," he shyly replied.

Lloyd was confused by his answer. He pushed his upper body up so that he was looming over the other boy before he grabbed the hem of Genis' shirt and pushed it up. He brushed over the boy's nipple again before he bent his head down and licked it. Genis groaned at the contact. Lloyd smiled he had found a sensitive spot on Genis. He was going to use this to his advantage. Lloyd held eye contact with Genis as he started to suck the one nipple. The smaller boy's eyes closed and let out a loud moan as Lloyd bite down on it. The brunette moved from the abused numb to the other side where it also received the same treatment. Lloyd loved hearing the little moans and whimpers that Genis let out. He kissed his way from Genis' chest to his neck back to his swollen lips. Lloyd pressed his body closer to Genis'. He found the raised shirt to be annoying; he broke the kiss and quickly pulled the shirt completely off of Genis tossing it aside. He gave a quick kiss to Genis' lips before he moved to suckle his ear.

"Lloyd," he moaned.

"Say my name again," he whispered.

"Lloyd..." he complied.

The said boy laid a trail of wet sloppy kisses down Genis' body. He took his time and paid special attention to his nipples again. He made his way down to his stomach where he covered the area with kisses. He gently brushed Genis' ribs with his fingertips this caused the smaller boy to let out a giggle when he pulled away. Lloyd looked at him mischievously. Genis glared at him warningly so he would not try and tickle him.

Lloyd smiled _'He looks so cute like that,' _he thought to himself.

He quickly moved to kiss Genis' nose before he when back down to his previous place. He licked and sucked at the area around Genis' bellybutton before he dipped his tongue into the hole. Lloyd grabbed the fabric of Genis' shorts he slowly started to pull them down as he kissed every inch of newly discovered flesh.

"Wait Lloyd!" he pleaded.

Lloyd had just reached the top band of Genis' underwear and this frightened the smaller boy. Lloyd did not listen to his friend and continued his descend. Genis put his foot on the other's chest and pushed.

"I mean it Lloyd stop!" he said in a dangerous tone of voice.

Lloyd looked at him with lust filled eyes, he was slightly panting. He wanted Genis in the worst possible way but he respected the other boy's decision to stop. In his heart he knew that he was right, neither of them was truly ready to go that far. He kissed Genis' knee before he hugged him tightly. He rolled them over so that now Genis was on top. Lloyd stared up at the stars pondering his new relationship with his best friend.

"Are you happy with your choice?" Genis asked.

"Yes," he replied.

Genis snuggled into the other boy's chest. "Good."

They stayed on the beach like that only for a few minutes before Genis pushed himself off of a disappointed Lloyd.

"I have to go back before it's too late or Raine will kill me," Genis said sadly as he got up.

"Speaking of Raine how did you get out?" he questioned.

"She let me," he nonchalantly replied.

"Really?" he was surprised by his answer.

"I'm surprised too, but she did," he said as he put on his shirt._ 'Guess I know what Zelos meant before about the dark,' _Genis thought to himself.

The two boys walked back to the hotel ever now and then they would hold hands when they thought no one was looking. They drugged their feet as they approached Genis' room.

"I guess this is good night," Lloyd said.

"Unfortunately it is. Lloyd you won't change your mind in the morning will you?" Genis asked.

"Never," he replied. Then he bent down and gave Genis one last good night kiss.

"Are you two still practicing?" Zelos asked, amusement in his voice.

"Again?" the two boys said at the same time as they broke apart.

Zelos shrugged his shoulders as a response.

Lloyd hugged Genis closely to him as he looked the red headed chosen in the eye and said, "Nope, that one counted."

Zelos smiled at the new couple.

"What happened to your date?" Genis asked.

"It's like they say win some, lose some. But I would say that you won tonight," the chosen teased.

"Hm? What do you mean?" Genis curiously asked.

He pointed to the boy's shirt "Your shirt is on backwards," he informed him. The two boys looked at where Zelos had pointed. Indeed Genis' shirt was on backwards.

Genis blushed madly as he fixed his garment. Zelos could only laugh at the mage's expression as he walked down the hall and into his own room.

The two new lovers parted ways and slept in their own beds dreaming of each other.

* * *

The End

And as always thank you for reading and please review.


End file.
